<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голосами прошлого by Decemberdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609917">Голосами прошлого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberdark/pseuds/Decemberdark'>Decemberdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 19th c., The Decemberists, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epic Poetry, Gen, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberdark/pseuds/Decemberdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник стихов о них, про них и от их лиц</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они кричат “Константин”,<br/>
А мне всё кажется, что “Распни”<br/>
Я не апостол, я  - еретик,<br/>
Молящийся старым богам моим</p><p>Я смотрю в их глаза на допросах:<br/>
Вижу боль, вижу скрытое торжество.<br/>
“Будь вы иным, не пришлось бы<br/>
Греху смертному метить ваше чело”</p><p>Вижу в алом бархате кровь,<br/>
В белом шёлке - ушедшие души.<br/>
Взгляд камней и эмалей суров,<br/>
Я вновь слышу смех их скрипучий.</p><p>Им лежать в земле, мне отныне править<br/>
Справедливо ль это? Пожалуй, нет.<br/>
Им воздвигнут могилу из крови и стали<br/>
Наша борьба навеки оставит след.</p><p>13062020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если ночью вернулись шорохи<br/>
Тихих листьев из далей прошлого,<br/>
Не дрожи, не молчи, и глаза открой<br/>
В темноту бездушную, в одиночество.</p><p>Если в кирпичной стене встанут тени<br/>
Если глаза распахнёт заоконная тьма,<br/>
И зазвучит пауком пустота безразмерная.<br/>
Значит ты жив, и за окном - весна.</p><p>Если страшно в себя заглянуть,<br/>
А из уст хлещут бесы, смотри<br/>
В стену, в окно, в белые листы.<br/>
В Господа верь, себе призывая смерть.</p><p>Если оставлен, если забыт<br/>
Если из крепости мыслей не выйти,<br/>
Вспомни, как вода стачивает гранит,<br/>
И что ты, возможно, спасён от смерти.</p><p>20092020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нам бежать двоим средь тёрна и маков<br/>
Нам бежать двоим и молиться,<br/>
Что каждый останется жив.<br/>
Нам лететь серебристой птицей,<br/>
Несовпадающим, разным,<br/>
Карающий перст<br/>
Приставив друг другу к груди.</p><p>Наш союз мог стать силой и волей России<br/>
Мог б покрыть славой нас<br/>
И свободой заполнить весь мир.<br/>
Жаль, отныне делить нам лишь кровь и усталость.<br/>
Каждый из нас своего не уступит,<br/>
Каждый из нас не простит.</p><p>Одному из нас в землю,<br/>
Другому - на трон.<br/>
Преломить судьбы не сумеем.<br/>
Только знай, Николай,<br/>
Что народ-то за мной<br/>
За тобою - лишь страх да метели.</p><p>Наш союз мог бы свободу восславить<br/>
Наш союз мог бы быстро всё изменить.<br/>
Только вот парламент -<br/>
Прямая альтернатива самодержавию.<br/>
А от власти с контролем<br/>
Ты не готов уйти.</p><p>18072020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он, адмирал во власти, над умами,<br/>
Он, адмирал в походе и в пыли,<br/>
Сенатор, с добродетелью лукавой,<br/>
Закрыт теперь во темноте земли.</p><p>Не раз, не два он шёл сквозь трудный бой<br/>
Не раз, не два был властью облечён<br/>
Вся оппозиция столкнулася на нём,<br/>
А он... он адмиралом наречён.</p><p>"Царь Константин", Очаков и Потёмкин<br/>
Минули, и предстал он пред судом,<br/>
И сослан, в формуляр засунут ёмкий:<br/>
То было царства и началом, и концом</p><p>Сперанский, мужики, Сенат затем<br/>
Проекты, либеральные идеи<br/>
"Коль бодр ты, то действует совет" -<br/>
Одно лишь из распространённых мнений.</p><p>И двадцать пятый год, какая-то черта<br/>
Подрублен дуб былого и судеб.<br/>
"Наш лидер, адмирал Мордвинов, да!<br/>
Ты правь,  лишь создадим мы Комитет!"</p><p>Тот день. Та ночь. Та смерть и пустота.<br/>
Картечь и пули, перекошенные лица.<br/>
И в грудь нам царства нового слова<br/>
Впечатаны, последней полыхнув зарницей.</p><p>Был долгий суд. Судили слишком многих.<br/>
В одном ряду герои, палачи, поэты.<br/>
Хоть кто-нибудь, спасите души оных!<br/>
Хоть не от каторги - от смерти.</p><p>И голос лёг. Один. "Мордвинов против?<br/>
Неужто тоже был - за них?"<br/>
Но голосом ведь не срубить верёвки<br/>
Для обречённых пятерых.</p><p>Эпохи уходящей метка и герой<br/>
Эпохе уходящей и судья.<br/>
"Мы власть повяжем вкруг царя петлей"<br/>
Но не на царской шее ведь петля.</p><p>Уход от дел. Борьба, борьба.<br/>
Мордвинов ведь не молод, право слово<br/>
Но порох есть, и, может, в сердце боль<br/>
Чтоб голову держать политику-герою.</p><p>Отставка, белый камень на могиле.<br/>
Над смертью нет победы, смертью смерть поправ.<br/>
Всё было: был Сенат, Рылеев.<br/>
Америка и Англия, Очакова набат.</p><p>Всё было и прошло, осталось средь полотен<br/>
И он теперь живой один среди теней,<br/>
Тот человек, державший честь и слово.<br/>
Мордвинов, не забытый средь людей.</p><p>11092020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прекрасной Наталье милой<br/>
Мне бы сплести венок:<br/>
Простой, без премудрых усилий<br/>
Без виселиц и судов.<br/>
Мне помнятся чудные ночи,<br/>
Мне помнятся юные дни.<br/>
Твои чудесные очи<br/>
И нежные речи твои.<br/>
Не будем сидеть в Украине,<br/>
Нас Петербург зовёт:<br/>
Мне трубы трубят боевые,<br/>
Тебя привечает народ.<br/>
Мне будущим ви́дна отрада<br/>
И сердце полно́ надежд.<br/>
Чего же, Наташа, надо<br/>
Для воли и славы судеб?</p><p>Но это всё будет сквозь годы<br/>
Сквозь битвы, любовь и дым<br/>
Пока я сижу с тобою,<br/>
Любуюсь лицом твоим.<br/>
К нему подойдут ромашки,<br/>
Васильковая нежная синь.<br/>
Пусть я и иначе скроен<br/>
Я всё же тебя полюбил.</p><p>10082020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ножны сломаны, сабель не спрятать. -<br/>
Говорю и шагаю в пургу.<br/>
Монархический порядок<br/>
Завернулся вкруг шеи в петлю.</p><p>Я шагаю.<br/>
За мной жандармы.<br/>
На руках моих кандалы<br/>
Я и жизнь положил,<br/>
И талант свой<br/>
За свободу родной страны.</p><p>Мне теперь ни просить, ни молиться.<br/>
Собеседник мой только Бог.<br/>
В тот день были живые лица<br/>
Бились сердца, кричали "Вперёд"</p><p>Я виновен перед царём<br/>
Я виновен перед страной.<br/>
Я виновен, что всё не пошло.<br/>
Что огонь не пошёл за мной.</p><p>Что огонь не пошёл за нами.<br/>
Что пламя столба не сожгло<br/>
Горько режется в горле память<br/>
Я опять смотрю в Часослов.</p><p>Вновь ответы ищу я в вере<br/>
Вновь покорно кладу поклоны.<br/>
Этой детской, щемящей мерой<br/>
Я живу, а вы будьте свободны.</p><p>Грех мой - больший из всех грехов<br/>
Мне гордыня глаза выела<br/>
Я один из семи столпов<br/>
Я один, и со мною гордыня.</p><p>И со мной неискупный грех<br/>
Всех несделанных наших желаний<br/>
Проживи, Россия, сто лет<br/>
И герои придут за нами.</p><p>06032020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Двадцать пятый год - лукавый и громкий.<br/>
Суровый, расколотый, сорванный болью,<br/>
Год силы, надежды, стремительной воли.<br/>
Год в жизнь и свободу навеки влюблённый.</p><p>Год двадцать шестой - жестокий и страшный.<br/>
Оставивший раны на шеях и кровь на висках.<br/>
Царский указ оказался вновь более важным.<br/>
Нет места победе, лишь воле в устах.</p><p>Два года, сплетённых единою нитью.<br/>
Два года с единым шансом всё изменить.<br/>
Холодных, пропитанных роком событий.<br/>
Волей, живущей,  как феникс, в груди.</p><p>Два года сплетённых войной и походом.<br/>
Два года, сплетённых царским судом.<br/>
Каждый из  <em><strong>них</strong></em> будет вечно свободен<br/>
Каждый из  <em><strong>них</strong></em> не постоял за ценой.</p><p>13072020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если погибать, то  с честью.<br/>
Если уходить, то в мёртвый дым.<br/>
Романтичность души и смерти<br/>
Характерна всегда молодым.<br/>
Умереть, но не сдасться.<br/>
Умереть,  не уснуть.<br/>
Посреди картечи танца<br/>
Я прощаюсь с тобой.<br/>
Да и в путь.</p><p>14022020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Найдется пуля одна сегодня,<br/>
Чтоб не досталось пяти другим.<br/>
Найдется кровь,<br/>
Не найдешь свободы,<br/>
Хоть сколько угодно на площадь веди.<br/>
Найдется натянутых нервов шорох,<br/>
Найдётся поэт,<br/>
Что словом полки сотворил<br/>
Достанет нам крови,<br/>
Что паучьим узором<br/>
Расплетётся сегодня на вашей груди.<br/>
Достанет дури и нервной храбрости,<br/>
Достанет ярости и трижды – зла.</p><p>После полусотни битв умирать нерадостно.<br/>
Пусть. Пуля не солдатская.<br/>
А это значит – стрельба не своя.</p><p>25032020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нет прощения не погибшим.<br/>
Моя жизнь – мой крест и моя вина.<br/>
«Да, видали героев почище» -<br/>
Сотню лет всё щебечет толпа.</p><p>Я закрою глаза и припомню:<br/>
Площадь. Улица. Шум. Пустота.<br/>
Штаб – холодный, седой, угрюмый.<br/>
Николай, манифеста слова.</p><p>И на площади несколько сотен<br/>
В ярость брошенных наших солдат.<br/>
Что же, друг мой, играй в героя,<br/>
Ну а кровь – на моих руках.</p><p>Средь апостолов нужен Иуда,<br/>
Нужен вновь поцелуй Христа.<br/>
Нет, поверь, не тянул я губы.<br/>
Верь мне, совесть моя чиста.</p><p>Лишь смиренье осталось мне ныне,<br/>
Не могу ничего изменить.<br/>
Не один я беру всю ответственность,<br/>
Только память мою не отмыть.</p><p>Знаю, в светлых рядах героев<br/>
Нужен тот, кто героев предаст.<br/>
Не снести мифодельства основы<br/>
Что ж, предателем стать – на раз.</p><p>Наплевать, впрочем, ныне на память.<br/>
Наплевать на ваш взор из глубин<br/>
Долг я выполнил, чёрта не славил<br/>
Я теперь против мифа один.</p><p>22042020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Смотрящие на нас через портреты,<br/>
Оставленные в пепле за века.<br/>
Живыми были, не ушли от смерти,<br/>
А ныне ваша снова видится строка.<br/>
Пусть мир иной, иных героев нету.<br/>
Остались вы, воздвигнут постамент.<br/>
Протрём от пыли старые сюжеты:<br/>
Кто был ничем, тот станет всем</p><p>03082020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я смотрю в прозрачный Байкал, вижу в нём вас.<br/>Вижу вас через сотни вёрст, через сотни дней;<br/>Кошкой в памяти глухо зимний скребёт допрос,<br/>Образ глаз, в которые я не в силах смотреть.</p><p>Было страшно. Теперь - просто горько.<br/>Неслучившееся бьёт под дых.<br/>Никс, послушайте, откройтесь новому,<br/>С высот имперских взойдите ввысь.</p><p>А вы смотрите на меня, и в глазах ваших слёзы.<br/>Капли злости, боли и страха за жизнь.<br/>Ваши речи, решения, увы,  слишком суровые,<br/>Значит, я верил зря в шанс просто поговорить.</p><p>"Если б я тогда вышел, если б первым пошёл,<br/>Пушками ударил, ядра и картечь расстрелял по дворцу,<br/>Где мы, теперь, Николай, теперь были бы? Как испытывали судьбу?"</p><p>Я закрыл бы ваши глаза, ледяные печальные искры,<br/>Скрыл шинелью пятна крови на вашей груди.<br/>Наша победа в любом раскладе была бы чистой:<br/>Мне вас чести лишить - как Петру с постамента сойти.</p><p>Но я смотрю на Байкал, вижу в водах вас,<br/>По дорогам курьерские кони стелются.<br/>От прошлого - только боль и вода из глаз,<br/>И за жизнь мою ничего более не изменится.</p><p>23042021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мне говорили, что будет трудно,<br/>
И я об этом всем  говорил.<br/>
Чистые души близ ограды чугунной,<br/>
Чтобы на площади были полки.</p><p>Чтоб наша надежда имела дерзость,<br/>
Чтоб наша вера имела власть -<br/>
Стоять, рисковать, уходить неизбежно,<br/>
Оставшись в душах народных масс.</p><p>Мне жить - не годы и не века,<br/>
Хотя хотелось, хотелось точно.<br/>
По миру звенит за строкою строка<br/>
И слово моё не будет заброшено.</p><p>Мой путь не долог, не слишком краток:<br/>
Ровно на такой и хватило сил:<br/>
Париж, Петербург, Острогожск, диктатор,<br/>
Петля на шее и пуля в груди.</p><p>Плохой человек и дурной литератор;<br/>
Ужасный муж, да и лидер плохой;<br/>
Судите, судите, отставшие франты,<br/>
Забыв, что я в смерти своей живой.</p><p>Не мне судить уже много лет<br/>
Не мне судить, да не мне и править<br/>
Раз дело моё в душах оставило след,<br/>
Его пустым назвать можно едва ли.</p><p>(18)29092020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серый камень и блёклый вечер,<br/>И уйти всё не может князь<br/>От прощания, прощания навечно<br/>С той, что с ним победила страх.</p><p>Сотни лет подвижно искрить Байкалу,<br/>Смерть чужую обратно не повернуть.<br/>За калиткой погоста, слезами, на сером камне,<br/>Последним любовным признаньем проклясть судьбу.</p><p>А путь далёк, и боле нельзя проститься, <br/>С той, что учила всегда прощать.<br/>Над Байкалом душа её неприметной птицей<br/>Останется прошлое славное отпевать.</p><p>Князю в Одессу, княгине - куда-то к небу<br/>Не имея счетов, не имея взаимной вины<br/>Лучших, говорят, Господь забирает первыми.<br/>Больно, что из нас двоих это ты, Катрин.</p><p>08042021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Северу в белом придется подняться первым,<br/>Пускай у Юга поболе воли и храбрецов;<br/>Север за снегом и вихрем из уст Поэта,<br/>Юг - в доброй памяти им же воспетых отцов.</p><p>Север поднялся первым, и царь казнён;<br/>Пушками всколот лёд, а с ним - уходящий фрегат;<br/>В белом саване прошлое, ныне Великий собор,<br/>Пока Полковник продирается сквозь снега.</p><p>На севере моют стены Сенатской площади,<br/>Пока Полковник в Валдае меняет коней;<br/>Пленник бывший на Север въезжает с почестью,<br/>Достойной не императоров, но царей.</p><p>Заместо короны и трона - трибуны Собора;<br/>Полковник ступает тихо по землям Петра;<br/>Поэт ныне правит слов отражённым узором:<br/>Решивший рискнуть вовеки останется прав.</p><p>Петля Поэту ложится на шею в который раз,<br/>Полковник хрипит, мучимый предсмертной дрожью;<br/>Летнее солнце слезами стечёт из глаз<br/>В безвестной яме, известью переложенной.</p><p>15032021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Дышите, Николай. Всё будет хорошо.<br/>Мы вытрем кровь со льда и с ваших ног,<br/>Сгноим в застенках тех, кому не повезло,<br/>Чтоб ваш навеки защитить покой.</p><p>Над Петропавловкой взойдёт луна безликая<br/>Нам будет ночь, и снова будет день;<br/>Осудим всех, и страх посеем дикий<br/>Чтобы врагов сломить весёлый смех.</p><p>Не страшно. Тысяча, другая<br/>Полягут в ряд в сибирских рудниках<br/>Ах, что, тебе? Страна родная? <br/>Против страны решился восставать?</p><p>Мне жечь и править, и решать конечное,<br/>Сокрыв во тьме слова живых людей!<br/>Кто за Уралом - не вернётся прежним;<br/>Расстает память всяческих надежд.</p><p>Дышите, Николай. Мы вам верны.<br/>Идея вы, ведь царь - совсем не лидер.<br/>О будущем немыслимом страны<br/>Пусть мыслит тот, кому из рудника не выйти.</p><p>Нам надо мягче, тише, дольше,<br/>Пока на шею не легла петля,<br/>Пока проклятья источает общество,<br/>Пока во власти нашей вся земля.</p><p>Вопросы и проблемы - право, пусто;<br/>Забудьте, и не мыслите себе.<br/>Дышите, Николай, же глубоко, свободно.<br/>Любой ценою тишь мы сохраним в стране.</p><p>01042021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сломан в пыль и растоптан в клочья,<br/>Воздеваешь в пустом каземате руки;<br/>Кандалы эполетами герою площади,<br/>Страстно желавшему, жизнью рискнувшему.</p><p>Петля ляжет на шею златым шитьём,<br/>Ты словно молод и словно ужасно стар;<br/>Поэт, ты ничего не достиг, и вновь<br/>В царской России не настанет январь.</p><p>В белом, в изломанном, тихом шорохе,<br/>В звуке допросных листов и цепей кандалов,<br/>Текстом рваным, прямым, немного неровным<br/>Жизни последние искры оставишь стихом.</p><p>Ты сам для себя выбрал смерть, принимай<br/>"Заслужил один изо всех я казнён быть"<br/>За окном Петропавловки будет февраль,<br/>Чтоб вечные стены плакали вашею кровью.</p><p>25022021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В белых искрах, за командором,<br/>Сквозь метель и хрустящий лёд,<br/>Мы идём, понимая прекрасно,<br/>Наша дерзость к чему приведёт.</p><p>От Сенатской грохочут пушки, <br/>Я в ладонях иного мира.<br/>Мир, расколотый, словно льдины,<br/>Князь, явившись, не сделал единым.</p><p>Мир расколот ровно на восемь,<br/>Поперёк корабельных рёбер<br/>Но история, верю, не бросит,<br/>И на коже напишет иконы.</p><p>Князь явился, но в том ли суть?<br/>Разве ли в эполетах смысл?<br/>Мы уходим от пушек по льду,<br/>Растеряв наших действий мысль.</p><p>Князь, высокий, гордый, уходит под лёд.<br/>На июльском солнце рвётся десяток петель.<br/>Вера, надежда на лучшее тают вон,<br/>Запекаясь смолой на дверях наших дней.</p><p>23022021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Петербург в декабре рано ложится тьма.<br/>Никто не придёт, пока под ногами ломается лёд.<br/>Мы проиграли, нам умирать,<br/>Но к кому за смерть предъявить расчёт?</p><p>Кто нас рассудит, кто нас спасёт,<br/>Кто сохранит на плакатах времени?<br/>В прочем, важно ль то среди двух эпох,<br/>Когда смерть в воде не наступает медленней?</p><p>На Петербург в декабре рано ложится тьма.<br/>Не стали чище, не стали лучше.<br/>За храбрость и дерзость награда - январь<br/>И кандалы на душе чугунные.</p><p>Куда же? В Сибирь, иль в кровавый Кавказ?<br/>Куда же, в крепость или в могилу?<br/>Площадь всю ночь от крови отмывать,<br/>От ядер Нева в декабре станет сизою.</p><p>На Петербург в декабре рано ложится тьма.<br/>Мы потеряли в битве себя и друзей:<br/>В руке чужая замёрзнет рука,<br/>И ядра отбросят горячую тень.</p><p>Стремления и мысли, и светлые помыслы<br/>Опутают душу праведным ядом:<br/>Коль разговора не вышло на площади<br/>На допросе возможно говорить нам станет.</p><p>На Петербург в декабре рано ложится тьма...</p><p>14122020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тихо, неслышно, век пожирает день<br/>Белые искры льда и надежд сирень<br/>Белые купола из разреза снегов,<br/>Тех, кто ушёл, кому не вернуться домой.</p><p>Горели, плавили гранитные мостовые;<br/>Грелись в искрах пожара своих сердец<br/>В которых, на коне, средь пустот и инея, <br/>Темнел петровский перст ваших судеб.</p><p>Плавились, плакали пушки чугунные;<br/>Плавился, плакал пожаром декабрьский снег;<br/>Шарфы, рукава, эполеты, да головы буйные<br/>Ложились, прощая горячий, короткий век.</p><p>Тихо, неслышно, день пожирает век:<br/>Искры трёх революций, десятка побед.<br/>В мареве летнего утра - смерть и печаль<br/>В белых рубахах те, кого веку не жаль.</p><p>16012021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не пророки,<br/>
Не полубоги,<br/>
Правда Русская - едва ли скрижаль.<br/>
Не бескрылые,<br/>
Не окрылённые,<br/>
Прошлого тоже едва ли не жаль.<br/>
Белым вихрем над мостовой,<br/>
Чёрным льдом петровской Невы,<br/>
Верю:<br/>
Вернётесь вы вновь и вновь<br/>
Из бескрайней пустой тишины.<br/>
Кровь за кровь.<br/>
Боль за боль.<br/>
Только в сотни и сотни раз боле:<br/>
Вам, стоявшим в тот день под огнём,<br/>
Вам могилою станет поле.<br/>
Не груз двести, не цинковый гроб,<br/>
А простая колода дубовая.<br/>
Вы ковали? Да копоть лишь вон.<br/>
И Россия<br/>
Не вышла<br/>
Новая.<br/>
14122020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мне на той войне не воевать, хоть обучен я для войны;<br/>Мне бы только стрелять, мне бы лишь наводить мосты;<br/>Мне любить жену, мне любить детей,<br/>Но ларец стоит на престоле в Москве.</p><p>Но три недели в стране власть - не власть,<br/>Три недели никто не царь, я же - иная масть, <br/>Третьим был - теперь стал вторым, <br/>А шаги - набатом внутри головы.</p><p>На столе донос, на устах приказ, во всём мире пурга склокочена;<br/>Константин молчит, государь теперь - я, пока время ещё не кончено;<br/>Мне мщения искать - веришь, Господь, не раз.<br/>За всю кровь в тот день и стрельбу в тот час.</p><p> А мне судьба сегодня  - стрелять по льду;<br/>Пока шальной не попали в меня, а душа не горит в аду.<br/>Мне перепутье, и страх, и пыль, и кровь на висках;<br/>Господи, разве я власти просил, разве не мира искал?</p><p>Разве есть выход теперь, на белом снегу?<br/>Разве без крови уйти мне суметь в такую пургу?<br/>Разве я царь, и мне трон, и мне вера Отчизны?<br/>Разве я не один посреди круговерти свободы и жизни?</p><p>Мне платок, мне устав, мне чугун и коня<br/>Мне дождём, мне и кровью, и холерой жёлтой<br/>И под белым пологом, и в жарком Крыму;<br/>Казнью,  волей, шрапнелью и порохом.</p><p>Но раз судьба такова, то стреляйте. По льду.<br/>Пока шальной не попали в меня, раз душе уж гореть в аду.<br/>За перепутьем - страх и власть, и боль у виска.<br/>Господи, я не мира просил, я власти искал.</p><p>08122020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он пленник Родины, Рылеев, не чужбины;<br/>Он пленник мыслей и великих тех идей;<br/>Он пленник и слуга своей родной Отчизне;<br/>Преступник для суда и для царя - злодей.</p><p>Но через годы, вехи и бураны<br/>Ему воздвигнут скорбный постамент.<br/>Ты был, Рылеев, это ли не главное?<br/>Ты был лишь человеком средь людей.</p><p>Решимость паники и паника решимости.<br/>"Дерзай" - он крикнул и ушёл в пургу.<br/>Оставив то, что дорого, без задней мысли<br/>Уж не надеясь на удачную игру.</p><p>Был трудный день. Картечь стекла ряды<br/>А он бежал, чего-то всё ж желая<br/>"Подарит вечность шансы для страны<br/>А для меня - лишь смерть, позор мой крайний."</p><p>Они вошли. И расступилась тьма.<br/>Он вскоре оказался с государем.<br/>Нет никакой надежды, и тверда<br/>Идея, вера, злость у Николая.</p><p>Печальны стены камеры семнадцать<br/>Здесь был когда-то декабрист- поэт.<br/>Остались письма, книги. Уж светает.<br/>Поэта в мире дважды больше нет.</p><p>Ни камня, ни могилки не известно ныне.<br/>Лишь память затаилась на листах.<br/>Молчите, люди. Вы теперь иные.<br/>Молчите так, как камни не молчат.</p><p>Ваш глас ведь, верьте, громогласней<br/>Того, кто "завсегда поэт".<br/>Вы - власть и сила, Вы - народы равных,<br/>Гордитесь тем, чего у мёртвых нет.</p><p>18092020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>